An iterative receiver for a spatial multiplexing multiple-input, multiple-output (“MIMO”) uplink heretofore had QR decompositions corresponding to transmission antennas, namely a QR decomposition per transmission antenna. Though an iterative receiver may provide better bit-error and/or frame-error performance than other types of basestation-based receivers, conventionally such iterative receivers have been considered too costly to implement due to the excessive amount of resources consumed due to their complexity of implementation in terms of semiconductor chip size, as well as power consumption of such resources.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a less complex iterative receiver.